


Alone in a Crowd

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, suggestions of an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Lucifer spends far too much time feeling alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog for the prompt: Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar, I Should Have Known (That I Feel Colder When I Walk Alone) by citizenjess

XXX

Lucifer stretched, luxuriating in the first moments of the morning….afternoon…whatever. His arm bumped into another warm and curvy body and he shifted away. He had to crawl over another sleeper, a slender blue-eyed boy with a delightful Welsh accent. He left the young man sleeping nested up with the tall redhead and girl from Goa. He sighed, wondering how he could feel so alone after waking up from a puppy pile of people.

He didn’t like to think about the whys but he knew them. Lucifer understood that he filled the emptiness with all the pleasures this world had to offer: orgies, gambling, music, alcohol, whatever his own heart desired. Speaking of alcohol, he bee lined for the pitcher standing on the tiki bar he had set up in the room. Half filled with leftover zombies, it beckoned to him. Lucifer poured himself a glass; orange, lemon and lime juices with passionfruit puree constituted a perfect breakfast drink, right? Two kinds of rum notwithstanding. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to nag him about it. The strangers in his bed wouldn’t care. They’d probably help him finish the pitcher.

What he was missing, of course, was Chloe who was still angry with him from the day before last, thinking he’d overstepped himself again. True, he hadn’t listened to her. True he had gone behind her back to interrogate someone. He might even have shown his ‘devil’s face’ to the man but Chloe hadn’t known that. True, he’d called Dan a douche again even after he said he’d try not to. True, he might have taught Trixie a naughty word but he didn’t think Chloe would have thought it was him. _Who else would it have been_?

So, Chloe was pointedly ignoring him. Maze decided on female solidarity and sided with Chloe and was staying with her. Linda, amused that they were cold-shouldering him had also threw her lot in with the ladies. Amenadiel was somewhere laughing his feathers off. Who needed him anyway? He texted Chloe but two zombies later, she hadn’t responded. Did he just show up at work and face her wrath? She had told him to stay away and he rarely listened to that. He wanted to show her he could respect her wishes. Maybe he should just crawl back to bed and worry about it tomorrow.

The only problem was he should have known life would feel colder, emptier when he walked alone. He was Lucifer, king of hell, and in spite of being surrounded by sycophants he was always so alone. You’d think he’d be used to it by now. Instead he found himself longing to fill a Chloe-sized space inside him. The last of the zombies in hand, he returned to the bed. Crime could wait until he proved he could follow Chloe’s wishes, at least for another few hours.


End file.
